Generally, electric connection is made between a battery and an inverter unit or between an inverter unit and a motor unit in a hybrid car or an electric car through a high voltage (that is, for high voltage use wire harness. The wire harness disclosed in Patent Document 1 identified below includes a high voltage electric wire which serves as a high voltage electrically conducting path and an exterior member accommodating the high voltage electric wire.
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-224156 A
The wire harness may be arranged so that part of the wire harness is disposed in the vicinity of a heat source such as an exhaust pipe, an exhaust manifold, an engine or a motor. In this case, the exterior member is directly exposed to heat radiated from the heat source according to the background-art technique. There is therefore a possibility that the heat may also affect the electrically conducting path accommodated in the exterior member.